


The Solution

by elderwitty



Category: NCIS
Genre: Evil Author Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There may never be any more than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solution

Everything seemed ready. Tony had a couple of his own feathers, one from a determined Abby, and another from a (possibly) helpful angel. Now all he had to do was eat them.

Maybe he needed some yogurt.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary also serves as a warning.


End file.
